Earl Gray and Lemon Slices
by Shika.Tot
Summary: SpencerLila fic. Spencer stays in touch with Lila, he goes and visits her, how they started dating. I'm about as good at summeries as I am with titles. r&r?


So hello this is my first CM fic. No I do not own CM, and the song Swing Life Away is by Rise Against. As for the whole hate crime part of the story, I wrote that before I saw the preview for the new episode. It's odd that I should write that lil part and the two days later thats what the new episode is about. Anyways there's my Spencer/Lila fic!

**_

* * *

_**

**_Am I loud and clear or am I breaking up?  
Am I still your charm or am I just bad luck?  
Are we getting closer or we just getting more lost?  
I'll show you mine if you show me yours first  
Let's compare scars I'll tell you whose is worse  
Let's unwrite these pages and replace them with our own words_**

It was his turn to call her. Lila was becoming frustrated, he was suppose to have called her three hours ago. She was laying stomach down on the couch shooting death glares at the telephone. If the phone had of been able to give glares back she would have felt like she was in a western movie that she and her Dad had loved so much when she was younger.

"A watch phone never rings," She said getting up and going to the kitchen to pour herself another cup of Earl Gray tea. She filled it almost to the top and grabbed the lemon slice and squeezed the lemon juice into the tea. Taking a sip she smiled and put it on the kitchen counter. She sat up on the counter and grabbed the book she'd left in the cupboard.

It would have been quite a sight so see the famous actress Lila Archer sitting on her counter wearing a sweater that was much to long for her reading a Stephen King, sipping tea, her blond hair was wavy and tied back in a lose ponytail. She had almost forgotten about the missed Friday night call when the phone rang. She jumped off the counter nearly spilling her tea and raced to the phone.

"Hello," Lila said coolly.

"Hey how's my favourite girl?"

"Oh hey it's just you Justin," Lila replied upset. Damn she had hoped it was Spencer.

"Ouch much? Here I am your best friend calling you and all I get is a 'oh it's just you'? I think I am offended," Justin replied pretending to be hurt.

"Justin, you know I love you, but I thought you were someone else," Lila explained vaguely.

"Oh your mystery man? Mr. CIA?" Justin teased. Her friends call Spencer Mr. CIA because he she spent so much time with her, yet they never met him, and he worked, a lot. "I'll let you go then Love, kiss kiss." After that Justin hung up. Justin made Lila laugh, he seemed as gay as can be though he was the straightest man she'd ever met not to mention a huge player. That's how she'd met him when she moved into the industry.

As she hung up the phone she heard a knock on the door, she walked over to the door, pissed that she'd wasted a perfect Friday night waiting on some guy to call. She looked through the peek whole and shrieked. She threw the door open and jumped on the man.

Reid was surprised when a woman flew out of the door and jumped on him. He fell back with a thud, there was a dull pain and then he was assaulted with kisses. Finally the kisses stopped and Reid spoke.

"Hey Lila sorry I didn't call but I wanted to surprise you."

"Why are you here?" Lila asked as she helped him up.

"We had a case in Santa Barbara, and as soon as we were done I took a train to see you," Reid replied with a small smile as Lila grabbed his duffel bag and threw it in the house. She grabbed his hand and pulled him on the swinging chair.

"Tell me about it Spencer," Lila said happily.

_**We live on front porches and swing life away  
We get by just fine here on minimum wage  
If love is a labour I'll slave 'til the end  
I won't cross these streets until you hold my hand**_

It was almost dawn and they'd spent the entire night outside Lila's front porch swing. Reid was lying on Lila's lap. She had a hand on his stomach suddenly she found herself tracing a scar.

"Where did you get that from?" She asked not taking her eyes off the sky that is until he lifted his shirt up. It was the first time she'd ever seen his stomach. There were six scars that she could see, five little ones in various spots and a big one to his left. The one she was tracing was the biggest of the little scars.

"That was from the meanest guy in my high school. He really hated him, and one day the teacher caught him cheating of my paper, and right after class he kicked the crap out of him. He had steel toe boots, I remember cause he liked to kick the same spot over and over."

"I got beat up in high school to." Lila stated. She turned her hair and picked it up, underneath the hair she'd picked up there was a long jagged scar. "She was two years older then me and her boyfriend said I was hot, she came after me, beat me, and pushed me, I landed on a glass bottle needed ten stitches."

"Most of these are from bullies," Reid stated. "Some kid threw a rock at me, hit me right in the head, got a minor concussion. Lots of kids got suspended because of me. Three even got expelled."

Lila looked sadly at Reid. "I only ever got bullied that once. I was an accident waiting to happen. I'm so clumsy. I broke my arm falling off a slide when I was ten." She pointed to an ugly slightly reddish scar. "They fix it on screen."

Reid looked at Lila. She was perfect even as they talked about scars. He loved everything about her. W-wait, did he say 'love' he loved her?

"Lila I think I love you," Reid said out of the blue. The look on Lila's face was priceless.

_**I've been here so long I think that its time to move  
The winter's so cold summer's over too soon  
let's pack our bags and settle down where palm trees grow  
I've got some friends some that I hardly know  
But we've had some times I wouldn't trade for the world  
We chase these days down with talks of the places that we will go**_

The sun was rising and it shown reflected perfectly onto Lila, her head blocked the majority of the light, so all he saw where the pretty colours. They'd been sitting/lying on the swinging chair for almost six hours, they hadn't been to bed at all.

Lila's eyes were wide. Had she really heard what Spencer has said?

"You love me?"

"Umm… ya," He said, sitting up and looking her in the eyes. He was nervous, should he have said that. Everything looked so perfect and it had just slipped out.

"I think I love you too." Lila looked at him in the eyes and leaned in for a kisses which he deepened, which Lila knew was certainly a un-Spencerish move. They know each other a little under six months. They both liked each other but they decided dating was for them since they lived far away from each other.

The whole weekend went by, and surprising both Reid and Lila, he received three calls from Morgan, JJ and Garcia, thankfully none related to work. The two were standing in the airport, she looking lovely in a light blue sundress, with clunky sandals, a straw hat, and sunglasses. Reid had a pair of jeans and a tee shirt that said just because you put it in a blender doesn't make it a smoothie. It was a gift from Lila, he figured he'd better wear it at least once. They had been at the airport for almost four hours, he hated all the stuff required to fly.

"Spencer, I had fun this weekend, I'm glad you visited me," Lila said shyly.

"Ya, um about that, in a few weeks, I have um two weeks off, and I wonder, I know you're still working on your movie, but um, would it be okay, if I maybe could come to LA and we can be together?"

"For two weeks?" Lila asked.

"Well I don't have to stay the entire two weeks, maybe a few days?" Reid stumbled, mentally kicking himself for bringing it up. He should have known it was too good to last.

I mean she's a movie star and well you're a dork, he thought to himself. "Sorry I shouldn't have brought it up."

"No!" Lila exclaimed. "I would love you to come for two weeks!" Her smile was genuine and Reid smiled back.

"You sure? I man if you don't want me to then tell me, I know your busy, and all that."

"Spencer I said I want you to come back, now your plane should be boarding soon, call me as soon as you land, I have to get to work. I love you," Lila said stretching up for a kiss.

Quickly kissing her back and smiled. "I love you too." As he said that over the PA it announced his flight. "Speak of the devil. Bye, I'll miss you. I promise I'll call."

"Oh shut up and get on your plane!" She said with a smile as he turned his back and walked towards. He hadn't turned back once and Lila smile. She knew how easily Spencer got embarrassed. "Bye Spencer! I'll miss you too!" She yelled.

**_We live on front porches and swing life away  
We get by just fine here on minimum wage  
If love is a labor I'll slave 'til the end  
I won't cross these streets until you hold my hand_**

Reid turned around and saw Lila giggling, and waving. People were looking at her then him, he blushed and then waved back. He figured she was doing that to bug him, except in a weird way he found it cute when she did that, as well as embarrassing. He turned back and walked through the gates. The plane ride was long and Reid was bored. When they finally touched down and he was finally out of the airport he grabbed a taxi and made it home, he grabbed his phone.

It was later then usual when Reid finally went to bed. He had talked on the phone while putting everything away. He had spent a little less then two days with her and the two could still talk for hours on the phone. He smiled at that, however they both had work early. She was home from costume consultants before he got home, which was expected. They started filming two months ago and she loved him. She told him that she liked being on a movie set better then television, so he asked if she liked it more because she was the lead character as opposed to being a secondary character, she laughed and admitted that was probably it. They talked for awhile, and after Reid yawned for the third time she finally said she had to go, work early tomorrow. There was an awkward bye, where neither knew if they should say love you. Finally Lila said, "Alright I really have to get goin', love you, talk to you tomorrow." Where Reid happily replied basically the same message. Tired he jumped into bed and sleep found him fast.

He was at his desk fifteen minutes before work started, but that wasn't unusual for anyone in the FBI. He already saw people he knew. Morgan had just walked in the door and made a beeline for Reid's desk.

"Hey man, why didn't ya come to the bar with me this weekend? You had fun last time," Morgan said.

"Ya sorry I was busy," Reid said with a smile.

"So what did you do then?" Morgan asked walking to his desk and put his stuff down.

"I just hung around the house, I had things to take care of," Reid replied.

Morgan opened his mouth to say that hanging around his house was more important then going to the bar with him, but then Hotcher came and said, "Conference room five minutes."

Morgan got up and Reid followed making his way to the conference room where JJ was setting up, Gideon and Hotch were sitting down talking in hush tones, Elle was no where to be seen, Morgan and Reid each took a seat.

JJ looked at Hotch when Elle didn't show up. He shrugged.

"I'm so sorry!" Elle cried rushing into the conference room twenty minutes late for work. "One day I wake up late there's a ton of traffic."

"Well Elle's here so we can start," Hotch said.

"Alright, this," JJ said pointing to a picture of a blond hair man of about 30, "Is Jan Weiss. He was stabbed repeatedly, and in the middle of his face there is an upside down swastika. There are three others like him, Rose Nieman, Amelia Gilmar, and Christian Kessler, all killed in Grayson Atlanta."

"Those are all German names aren't they?" Elle asked.

"Yes, they are all born in Germany, and moved to America, other then that they are no way related."

"So then it's a hate crime?" Morgan asked.

"Probably," JJ replied.

"So are we looking at one person or a group?" Elle asked.

"Well," Reid started. "Its not uncommon for one person hate crimes but at a level this big is more common for groups of people such as the most know neo-Nazi and Ku Klux Klan. Some groups even have public acceptance such as Council of Conservative Citizens. In 2003 alone there were almost 9000 reported hate crimes. Those people who commit hate crimes usually start small with what we call 'hate incidents'. It's not considered a crime but it shows the bias. If that person is not confronted with the problem they usually escalate into more violent hate crimes."

"At least we know the unsub is not German," Gideon said. "The victim and the unsub will probably not be of the same race, religion, or ethnicity."

"Pack your bags, we leave in one hour," Hotch said.

_**Swing life away**_

Lila was sitting on her bed. She three days ago she got Spencer's message about being in Atlanta for who knows how long. She had been religiously carrying her cell phone waiting for his call. She knew he wasn't coming for another two weeks or so, but she missed talking to him. He didn't tend to call when he was on a case. Lila was no expert, but this case seemed to be taking a lot more time then usual. She flopped backwards and closed her eyes, Justin was picking her up in a few hours because her publicise had said she needed more publicity. Lila enjoyed being with her friends, though going out to clubs to be seen was not what she liked, nevertheless believed she'd have fun.

She'd gotten drunk, just a little, and the media was all over it. She was embarrassed, but her publicise had said it wouldn't hurt her to bad. Spencer had called and said his team had solved their case and his holidays were just two weeks away. Excitedly she started cleaning forgetting her rather embarrassing night on the town with her best friend.

Lila mental Xed off everyday leading up to his visit, and soon it was finally here. Her house was spotless, when she was nervous or excited she had pent up energy that only seemed to leave when she was cleaning.

Reid was sitting in the airport with a cup of coffee. He was waiting for his luggage, his eyes were wandering over all the stores and people in the airport when his eyes fell on a magazine.

_**Swing life away**_

He caught a cap, sitting in the back seat he had magazine in hand. He stared at the magazine and let out a small laugh. The taxi reached Lila's gates and the driver turned around.

"You actual goin' up there or is this a tour of da stars?" He asked.

"Ya, I'm going there. Thanks," Reid said getting out of the cab and grabbed his suit case, he walked over to the front window and handed the driver the money. The driver started to pull out but waited to see if he was gunna get in.

Reid pushed the call button and it rang. "Hello?" Lila's voice called.

"Hey Lila its Spencer," Reid stated. "Gunna let me in?"

"What's the password?" She joked.

"There's a kind of creepy taxi driver looking at me, please let me in?" Reid said, and he heard Lila laugh as the gates opened.

Lila met him half way down the yard and helped him bring his stuff up to the house. They were sitting around the pool when Reid pulled the magazine he'd been holding since he left the airport and gave it to Lila. He laughed when her eyes grew wide as the front page showed a picture of her, being drunk.

"So what happened here?" Reid asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well I um, went out with Justin, and well got drunk. That's basically the story," Lila answered.

"Are you dating Justin?" Reid asked. Lila looked at him confused. "Oh it says here that you are interested in movie tycoon Justin Blakely."

"Well, no I'm not dating or am I interested in him," Lila stated. "I'm interested in someone though."

_**Swing life away**_

Their first week together was almost over. While Lila was at work which was almost every other day, Reid would wander around LA or read some books, it was a relaxing time. It was Friday night and the two were getting ready to go out for supper. She was wearing a little black dress deciding whether to put her hair up or down. Reid walked in her bedroom wearing a black pair of pants and a long sleeve dress-shirt.

"You're wearing that?" She asked.

"Yes, you have a problem with that?" He asked. She shook her head, still pulling her hair up then letting it fall. "It uh, looks nice up." She shot him a smile as she removed the ponytail she kept around her wrist at all times.

"Okay, well let's go." Lila said grabbing his arm and dragged him out.

So here the pair was sitting in a fancy restaurant when a girl of about twenty came up to Lila.

"Umm, excuse me, are you Lila Archer?" Lila nodded. "Can I have your autograph?"

Lila looked at Reid and smirked. She took the girl's napkin that she had offered and signed it. "Oh wow thanks. See Jimmy I told you it was her, but who's the guy?" The girl said as she walked off with her assumed boyfriend.

"Does that happen often?"

"Ya, surprisingly it does," Lila replied. "Is everything okay? All this past week something seems to be wrong."

"I've just been thinking really hard about something." Reid replied.

"Oh ya? Isn't that suppose to come natural to a genius like you?" Lila joked.

"Yes it does but this thought involves not just me, but you too…" Reid stuttered.

"Really, well I'm interested, tell me." Lila pressed.

"Not now."

"Aww Spencer, why do you have to do this to me?" Lila pouted.

"Technically, you did it to yourself," Reid pointed out looking down his menu.

_**Swing life away**_

Dinner went normally, and now they were sitting around the pool. Lila loved being around the pool, so she and Spencer spent a lot of time around the pool, playing cards, reading, or just talking. Right now they were looking at the stars and talking.

"So what is it that was buggin' you at dinner?" Lila asked finally it had been bugging her all evening.

"I was just thinking about us," Spencer replied.

Lila looked at him wide-eye. "Us?" He thought of 'us' she thought.

"Yes, we spend a lot of time together for being so far away, we talk a lot and I really love you," Spencer hesitated. "So, I was thinking we could make it official."

"Are you asking me out?" Lila asked.

"Pretty much," Spencer piped up.

"You really want that?" Lila asked.

"Of course I want that. That's all I've wanted since I've met you," Spencer replied. He was about to say more but Lila pressed her body against him and kissed him. It was long and passionate and when it finally ended, Spencer panted. "So that's a yes?"

* * *

That's my fic hope you enjoyed it. It took me a long time to write this almost two weeks, a lot on my plate. So the lyrics don't really have to do with the story, it more of a way of going to a new part. I was going to write a fic about the the hate crime part but expand it to try to be like a case thinger, but I guess its to much like episode which is tomorrow. Anywho Read and Review?  



End file.
